Your My
by BearBunny
Summary: CHANHO # Chanyeol Suho # Chan ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah. Suho. Ne, tapi ijinkan aku mengisi dulu energiku, hyung! Chanyeol. Ini PWP yaaaa... bercerita tentang Chanyeol yang tidak rela terpisah dari kekasih manisnya. Bagi ChanHo Shipper silahkan mampir. Mohon reviewnya.


YOUR MY

.

.

.

AUTHOR KENZ MUFDA

.

ChanJun (Chanyeol and Junmyeon), YAOI, gaje, NC, and cheasy

Setiap cerita yang saya tulis adalah murni keluar dari imajinasi otak saya. Sedikit aneh dan kadang cukup tidak masuk akal. Jika anda segan membaca karya saya, saya sungguh berterimaksih. Akan tetapi jika anda tidak segan dengan cerita ini, baik itu dari kople yang mengispirasi saya, ataupun dari jalan cerita saya. Saya harap untuk anda tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, cukup tutup halaman ini. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pelukan keduanya semakin erat seiring dengan semakin bergulirnya sang waktu. Keduanya seolah tidak memperdulikan bahwa hari sudah beranjak pagi. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki yang lebih mungil sedikit terusik dengan prilaku laki-laki lain yang masih setia memeluknya dengan sangat posesive.

" Chan~ ini sudah pagi. Bangunlah~ " suara lembutnya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman rendah milik laki-laki yang dipanggil ' Chan' .

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung~ " Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Junmyeon. Membuat tubuh laki-laki manis dengan senyum malaikatnya itu semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

" Tapi bukankah kau ada penerbangan pagi untuk ke shanghai hari ini? " suara lembut milik Junmyeon terdengar sangat lirih hampir seperti bisikan karena wajahnya masih terbenam diantara lengan dan dada milik Chanyeol.

" Ne, tapi ijinkan aku mengisi dulu energiku, hyung! " ucap Chanyeol dengan masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil Junmyeon tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan merindukan harum tubuh milik Junmyeon ketika ia ada di shanghai nanti.

" Harusnya kau segera mandi dan sarapan. Bukan malah memelukku seperti ini. Kasihan Kyungsoo harus masak sendiri kali ini. " Ia kadang merutuki sikap manja dari kekasih raksasanya ini. Ia jadi bangun sedikit telat dari biasanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sang koki mengurus makanan bagi para member sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Mengingat Lay sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan individualnya.

" Biarkan saja hyung~ aku hanya tidak mau menyia nyiakan waktuku dengan segera beranjak, sedangkan aku akan lama meninggalkanmu untuk syuting. " Chanyeol memberi kecupan kecupan ringan didahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan juga bibir plum milik Junmyeon. Membuat semburat merah nampak dikedua pipi putih milik Junmyeon.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membawa serta Junmyeon ikut dengannya ke Shanghai sebagai teman tidur dan pengobat lelahnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan, mengingat Junmyeon juga memiliki kegiatan sendiri di sini dan pastinya manager hyung juga melarangnya meskipun ia memaksa.

Junmyeon akan selalu luluh dengan semua prilaku yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya selalu mabuk dan juga jatuh semakin dalam pesona yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

" Engh~ Chan~ " Junmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa menahan desahannya setiap kali bibir milik Chanyeol menyapa lehernya dan juga tengkuk miliknya. Ini adalah daerah sensitif milik Junmyeon yang selalu menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

" Hyung~ bolehkah? " suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dan dalam. Junmyeon tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ini. Tapi ini sudah pagi, dan ia ingat kalau jam 9 nanti Chanyeol harus segera berangkat ke Shanghai untuk syuting film.

" Chan~ ini sudah pagi. Kau harus segera bersiap engh~ " tapi meskipun Junmyeon mencoba melepas kungkungan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol tetap menang dalam urusan menaklukan tubuh Junmyeon.

" Ahkhh! Enghhh~ Chanhh~ "

Bibir Chanyeol yang tadi sibuk memberikan tanda cinta dibelakang telinga milik Junmyeon kini beranjak menuju nipple milik Junmyeon, mengucupnya pelan tanpa ada niatan untuk menghisapnya seperti biasa. Menghantarkan rasa geli dan panas membara ditubuh Junmyeon.

" Enghh~ Chanhh~ unghhh~ "

Tangan mungil milik Junmyeon kini meremas kasar rambut Chanyeol. Menghantarkan betapa frustasinya Junmyeon akan tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya dan membuatnya memohon pada laki-laki itu. Mata indah milik Junmyeon tertutup seiring dengan semakin instensnya bibir Chanyeol menjamah tubuh bagian atas miliknya.

" Chanhh~ pleasehh~ enghh~ "

Hancur sudah pertahanan yang dibuat Junmyeon. Laki-laki manis itu sudah tidak sanggup menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang meminta dipuaskan. Tangan mungilnya memindahkan kepala milik Chanyeol kembali kenipple miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Ia ingin Chanyeol memanjakan nipplenya dengan hisapan dan lumatan seperti biasa.

" Akhhh! Enghh~ Chanhh~ oouuhh~ "

Dengan rakus Chanyeol menghisap dan juga melumat kedua nipple milik Junmyeon bergantian, tak jarang pula Chanyeol memberikan gigitan kecil disekitar nipple milik Junmyeon yang menghasilkan jeritan nikmat dari bibir mungil milik Junmyeon.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus tubuh milik Junmyeon yang sudah tidak berbusana, menghasilkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jemarinya yang panjang mengelus pinggang dan pinggul ramping milik Junmyoen yang lembab akibat keringat.

" Chanhh~ fasterhh~ unghh~. Kauhh akanhhh~ terlambathh~ nantihhh~ "

Wajah Junmyeon sudah memerah sempurna karena malu. Ini bukan pertama baginya memohon pada Chanyeol untuk langsung menuntaskan hasrat keduanya yang sudah diujung.

" Emhhh~ tahanhh nehh~ ?"

Dan Chanyeol langsung memposisikan dirinya diantara tubuh milik Junmyeon. Dengan pelan dan pasti ia memulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang milik Junmyeon. Menahan hasratnya sejenak untuk bergerak dan membiarkan dulu Junmyeon menerimanya di dalam sana.

" Movehh Chanhhh~ !"

Chanyeol bergerak dengan pelan menyatukan dirinya dan Junmyeon. Memberikan Junmyeon kenikmatan yang lebih dalam dan juga memabukkan. Bibirnya mengecup, menghisap dan juga melumat bibir milik Junmyeon yang terbuka sensual. Tangannya mengelus sensual milik Junmyeon yang sudah menegang sempurna di bawah sana.

" Enghhh~ Channhhh~ enghh~ enghhh~ ngghhh~ "

Lenguhan merdu milik Junmyeon membuat Chanyeol semakin bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam menyatukan dirinya dan juga Junmyeon. Tangan Junmyeon sibuk meremas rambut Chanyeol yang ada disekitar lehernya. Sedangkan bibir milik Chanyeol sedang sibuk menghisap kecil leher Junmyeon, ia masih sadar untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda disekitar leher Junmyeon.

" Chanhh~ wannahhh~ "

Dan Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak dalam perutnya yang sudah menyiksa ingin dikeluarkan. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya lemas dan juga puas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" Nadohh hyunghh~ "

Chanyeol menekan lebih keras dan dalam miliknya masuk kedalam diri Junmyeon. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya, hingga geraman rendah dari Chanyeol dan juga erangan tertahan dari Junmyeon mengakhiri sesi penyatuan mereka pagi ini.

Chanyeol menatap instens wajah Junmyeon yang penuh dengan peluh, dengan mata tertutup rapat dan bibir yang terbuka sensual. Sungguh, jika Chanyeol tidak ingat dia harus segara berangkat ke Shanghai mungkin ia akan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Dengan pelan dan penuh dengan cinta Chanyeol mengecup dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena nikmatnya pelepasannya barusan hanya mampu tersenyum kecil menikmati kecupan-kecupan Chayeol diwajahnya. Mata indahnya yang masih nampak sayu karena hasrat menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh minat.

" Mandilah Chan. Ini sudah hampir jam 9, dan aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi manager hyung jika terlambat kebandara. "

Junmyeon mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat dengan sayang. Wajahnya ia bawa mendekat kewajah Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan dan lumatan dibibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

" Aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung~ " Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Junmyeon dalam ciuman dalam, panas dan memabukkan. Belahan bibirnya menghisap, dan melumat belahan bibir milik Junmyeon bergantian. Chanyeol tidak ingin segera beranjak, karena ia ingin menikmati momen seperti ini sebelum ia nantinya harus jauh dari Junmyeon dan tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya itu seperti biasa untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Dering ponsel milik Chanyeol menghentikan aksi Chanyeol menghisap nipple milik Junmyeon. Geraman marah keluar dari bibirnya, dan dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepaskan tubuh Junmyeon dari kungkungannnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

" Aku tidak lupa hyung. Ne, tunggulah 30 menit lagi. Ne~ "

Junmyeon masih berbaring diranjang ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan panggilannya yang sudah ia tebak dari menager hyung. Tubuhnya ia bawa menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Chan! Segeralah mandi. Biarkan aku yang membereskan ini. "

Junmyeon hendak beranjak dari berbaringnya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya lagi. Mengukung tubuh mungilnya diantara tubuh dan lengannya yang berada disekitar tubuh Junmyeon.

Bibir Chanyeol kembali memberikan lumatan dan hisapan dibibir Junmyeon yang sudah membengkak. Seolah tidak puas dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Jangan pernah mematikan ponselmu, hyung. Dan jangan pernah jauh dari ponselmu. " Pinta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali melumat dan menghisap bibir Junmyeon setelah memberian pesan pada kakasihnya itu selama ia ada di Shanghai. Karena jika ia lelah nanti, ia akan segera menghubungi Junmyeon untuk meredakan lelahnya.

" Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu? " Tanya Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menyingkap poni milik Chanyeol yang menutupi mata indah dan lebar milik kekasih tampannya itu. Mata indahnya menatap penuh sayang kedalam manik hitam milik Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hyung! Aku janji. "

Dan setelah 10 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk mencumbu bibir dan tubuh milik Junmyeon. Chanyeol akhirnya harus bersiap untuk pergi ke Shanghai untuk menjalani syuting film yang dibintanginya.

" Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa istirahat, jangan lupa minum vitamin, dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku. " Titah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai bassement apartemen yang mereka tempati. Ia hanya membenahi jaket yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol, kemudian sedikit menghindar dari Chanyeol agar tidak tertangkap kalau ia sedang mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu.

" Aku akan menuruti semuanya, hyung! Aku pergi. "

Chanyeol masih sempat mencuri sebuah ciuman panas dari bibir Junmyeon sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam van yang akan mengantarkannya menuju bandara. Ia menurunkan kaca van sedikit demi bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang akan jauh darinya selama beberapa hari kedapan dengan sedikit tidak terima.

" Saranghae, Park Chanyeol. " Lirih Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Well, hehehe ini bikinan Adekku Fida yaaa...

Maaf kalau gak Hot, kalo pengen hot bacanya sambil duduk di atas kompor yang menyala yaaa hehehe

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


End file.
